Oréos, Saveur : Justice !
by Atsui-Chan
Summary: Un paquet d'Oréo, Amérique et son super-héros préféré, que dire de plus mis à part qu'une réunion mondiale à encore été gâchée à cause de l'américain ? OS complètement débile !


Hohoho, oui désolé à celles qui attendent la suite de _Around the History of The World, _mais mon cerveau malade à decider de ne plus marcher aux trucs sérieux, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vous fais le mur de Berlin vite ~

Concernant celle-ci, excusez déjà les fautes, je sais pas écrire, et excusez aussi le thème débile, j'ai eu l'idée dans le TGV...  
C'est une fic dédicacé à l'amie qui a eu le courage de me supporter une semaine à Londres et qui est une fan inconditionnelle du Captain !)o)

PS : Je n'ai rien contre Iron Man  
PS2 : Super Dupont est un vrai super héros français et je suis sous le charme, cherchez sur google...  
PS3 : Si ça vous as plu, je compte faire une suite à la con ~ (enfin une suite à la serie Hetalia x The Avengers ~*kof kof* Loki&Thor x Norvège&Danemark *kof kof*)

* * *

« -Dis Amérique, pourquoi ton paquet d'Oréo il est dédicacé ? »

En posant cette question aussi futile que débile, Italie ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il venait de déclencher...A cause de cette question, tout les efforts qu'Allemagne avait dépensé pour que le calme arrive et qu'ils puissent commencer la réunion tombèrent en fumé. Amérique, lui, en entendant cette question vit son sourire s'élargir, si bien que ses lèvres reliaient à présent ses deux oreilles. On entendis toutes les nations anglo-saxonnes, y compris Canada et Nouvelle-Zélande, soupiré d'exaspération, on entendis Allemagne se retenir d'étrangler l'italien, et toutes les autres nations ouvrir grand leurs oreilles et se redresser sur leur chaise pour écouter la fabuleuse histoire du paquet d'Oréo dédicacé.

« -Vois-tu Italie...Tout commença un mardi, c'était le 17 juillet dernier au Wall-Mart en bas de chez moi à New York, qui est la plus belle ville du monde avec Los Angeles comme chacun le sais ... »

Il fut interrompu par de gros raclements de gorge de la part de France et d'Angleterre, qui pour une fois était d'accord sur un point, New York n'était pas la plus belle ville du monde. Il y eu aussi un très distingué « Abrège ! » de la part de Danemark, ce qui poussa le héros auto-proclamé à continuer son histoire...

* * *

Cette histoire se passe donc le mardi 17 juillet à New York, comme a cru bon de le souligner Alfred. C'était donc ce jour là que la nation américaine, paré de son plus beau t-shirt représentant la bannière étoilé, avait décider de changer son régime presque exclusivement hamburgurien et d'aller s'acheter « les meilleurs biscuits du monde », appelé plus communément Oréo. Mais un malheur s'abattit sur la jeune nation, au rayon biscuit, il ne restait plus qu'un seul et unique paquet. Dans un moment d'Espoir il tendis la main vers le Saint Graal, il n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'était un Saint Graal mais il avait plusieurs fois entendu Arthur en parler à propos de son thé après une longue journée alors il considérait que des Oréos pouvaient très bien être des Saint Graal, mais avant qu'il ai pu dire « Liberté », quelqu'un s'empara du paquet. QUI OSAIS LUI VOLER SES OREOS ! Il se retourna pour voir le vil voleur d'Oréo pour lui sauté au cou et récupérer son précieux bien mais en voyant un géant blond au visage enfantin il préféra se réfugier au rayon d'as côté où il sortit son portable appelant son dernier correspondant, en continuant d'épier le voleur...

« -Oui ?

-Mathyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !

-Quoi ?

-Y a Captain Americaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa devant moi !

-Et ?

-Qu'est-ce que je faiiiiis ?

-C'est à moi que tu demande ça Alfred.. ? »

Amérique se rendit alors compte, qu'en effet, Matthew n'étais sûrement pas la bonne personne à appeler dans le cas présent. Il raccrocha alors au nez de la pauvre nation canadienne et continua de suivre son héros préféré à travers les rayons. Dois-je mentionner que bien sûr il avait tout les symptômes de la fangirl hystérique ? Incluant gros sourire niais, et échappement de petits cris d'une virilité affligeante. Il composa un nouveau numéro sur son téléphone alors qu'il tentais de garder à l'oeil tout les mouvements du justicier-pas-en-collant.

« -Alfred ? Tout vas bien ?

-Franciiiiiiiiiiiis ! Il faut que tu m'aide !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-J'ai Captain America devant moi ! Qu'est-ce que je fais !

-Le beau blond, en spandex bleu ? Si j'avais un super-héros aussi mignon et aussi bien foutu que ça...Mais je n'ai que Super Dupont...

-Oui luiiii !

-Tu lui saute dessus sans hésité !

-Compris ! »

Avant de raccrocher, Alfred crut entendre Arthur hurler sur Francis dans le combiné mais il n'y fit pas attention et rangea son portable avant de suivre les conseils avisé, pour Amérique en tout cas ils étaient avisés, de Francis. Et alors que son super-héros adoré pesait le pour et le contre entre choisir une bouteille de lait d'un litre ou une de 50cl, la nation américaine se jeta sur lui pour lui faire ce que l'on appelle dans le jargon du catch un « câlin surprise ». Le pauvre Captain manqua d'avoir une crise cardiaque et fit tombé ses bouteilles de lait dans un cri très viril. Alfred le lâcha et Steve Rogers, qui est donc l'identité secrète de Captain America je le rappel, se retourna légèrement apeuré afin de voir le visage de son agresseur.

« -Mais t'es le gamin des Oréos !

-Captaiiiiiiiin ! »

Le justicier fût rassuré, c'était juste un fanboy, pas un dangereux psychopathe drogué aux Oréos... Il poussa donc un soupir de soulagement alors que la nation américaine le regardais les yeux brillant...

« -Je vous adore ! Vous êtes mon super-héros préféré ! Bien loin devant cette taffiole d'Iron Man même pas capable de protéger correctement l'Amérique ! »

Alfred exhiba fièrement son t-shirt comme si c'était un signe qu'il admirait Captain America alors qu'au fait c'était juste un t-shirt de gros narcissique... Le super-héros souris, il aimait bien les gamins qui venait parfois l'embêter parce qu'ils le trouvait trop cool.

« -Je peux avoir un autographe et une photo ! S'il vous plait ! »

Rogers éclata de rire devant le visage tout excité de la nation américaine. Et dans un accès de gentillesse, il pris le paquet d'Oréo qui se trouvait dans son caddie, et avec le marqueur que le tendais Alfred commença a gribouillé sur le paquet.

« -Pour ?

-Alfred F. Jones !

-Oh j'ai connu un gamin qui s'appelait comme ça, en 1940... »

Alfred ne révéla pas son identité secrète, car tout héros a une identité secrète, mais il ne douta pas un seul instant que son idole l'ai reconnu. Quoi qu'il en soit, le Captain lui offrit, en quelque sorte, le paquet d'Oréo qu'il venait de dédicacé et accepta de poser avec Alfred pour une photo, qui se retrouva très vite en fond d'écran de portable, de pc et encadré taillé maxi-poster dans la chambre de la nation américaine.

* * *

« Et voilà pourquoi mon paquet d'Oréo et le plus cool du monde. Et que mes oréos ont un tel goût de Justice et de Liberté ! »


End file.
